


Into the blue and out of the black

by rosalina2124



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Stan gets hurt will the losers be there for him,and we'll he let them when he needs them the most????Hey, hey, my, myRock and roll can never dieThere's more to the picture than meets the eyeHey, hey, my, myOut of the blue and into the blackYou pay for this and they give you thatOnce you're gone you can't come backWhen you're out of the blue and into the blackThe king is gone but he's not forgottenIs this the tale of Johnny Rotten?It's better to burn out than to fade awayThe king is gone but he's not forgottenHey, hey, my, myRock and roll can never dieThere's more to the picture than meets the eyeHey, hey, my, my





	Into the blue and out of the black

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to take In a breath as I realize it’s just Bev and I relax. I just took a hard tumble off my bike,hit the curb just the right way,and now I have a scraped knee,and a scrapped up hand. “Easy Stanny,you’re alright,does anything else hurt other than your hand or knee”she asks gently,I know she’s checking to make sure I haven’t broken anything. “My wrist hurts,I think it’s just sprained,it doesn’t feel broken”I murmur as I feel Eds approach me,he for better or worse knows a lot of first aid,and it’s good for me in this situation thankfully. “OK,does that hurt”she murmurs palpating my wrist, the other guys are standing around,trying to give me a little space,they’re nervous,I can tell because Rich is cursing more than normal,and Bill’s having to tell him to shut up,he’s making things worse,I know he’s not trying to,but he is,I’m nervous enough as it is. “It does,ow”I murmur softly wincing,feeling tears staining my cheeks, “OK Stanny,it’s looking like it’s broken,that means we’ll have to go to the ER,It’ll be OK,do you trust me”she murmurs softly placing a cool hand on my cheek. “I trust you Bev”I murmur softly as Ed’s approaches me gently. He’s digging through his pouch,finding a makeshift sling,he has almost everything in there,he’s well stocked for first aid,which has come in handy this summer many times.

I’m worried about going to the ER,my parents are out of town,meaning I’ve been staying with Bill,which has been alright,but I’m just worried that it’ll be hard to get treated without a adult with me. “Are you OK for me to get your wrist in the sling,it should make it feel better”he murmurs softly getting down on my level. “I think so Eds”I murmur softly as I feel her hand squeeze my shoulder. I let him move my arm,it hurts like hell,but he lays it in the sling,then he ties it behind my neck,and it provides a little bit of relief. “Does that help any Stan”he murmurs softly, “yeah it does,it helps a lot”I murmur softly, “good,we’re going to help you get up,we’ll leave your bike for now and we’ll come back to get it”he murmurs as I nod,too tired to say anything. I let him and Bev help me stand,and they walk me to her bike. She get’s on her bike first,then they get me settled behind her,my head resting on her shoulder. 

We take off,the guys following behind,and before I know it we’re at the ER,the one place I don’t want to be,but I need to be,I know they’ll keep me safe,I trust them with my life. We park the bikes in the bike rack,and she helps me get off,then wraps an arm around my shoulders. We go inside,and to the nurses station,I let her handle talking to the nurse. She explains the situation,and the nurse comes around the desk,grabbing a wheel chair on the way. She approaches me gently,introducing her self as she and Bev help me sit down in the wheel chair. “Hey there,I’m Jenny,we’re going to take good care of you alright Stan honey,can you tell me what hurts”she murmurs softly holding a hand up,so the guys will shush long enough so I can tell her. “My wrist mainly,I fell off my bike and had my hand outstreched”I murmur softly as she cards a hand through my curly hair. “OK honey,I’m going to get you back alright,I’ll let Bev go back with you alright,everyone else needs to go to the waiting room”she says gently as I hear the guys mumur amongst themselves,they aren’t happy they can’t come back with me,but they know why they can’t,privacy reasons and lack of space.

“OK”I murmur as we start moving back,and before I know it we’re back in an exam room, and they help me get onto the exam table. It hurts bad,but I tolerate it somehow,head swimming. “Your doing good,breathe honey I know it hurts”she murmurs as I finally take in a breath and I relax as I see Bev go sit in a chair to give her room.I let her get my vitals,my blood pressure is up,but it’s due to me being in pain more than anything,and everything else is normal. “I’m going to clean up your knee and hand alright while we wait for the doctor honey”she murmurs softly squeezing my shoulder,”OK,I trust you”I murmur,knowing this is going to be unpleasant. She gets the supplies,and crouches down to get down to my level and to look at my knee. “It looks like you scraped this up pretty good,I’m going to put some disinfectant on it,deep breath for me honey”she murmurs as I do so and I feel the stinging sensation,it hurts like hell,but I get through it. She then wraps gauze around my knee,then she does the same with my hand. “Your being brave honey,so brave,I’m going to help you lay down alright,I’m going to start an iv then go find the doctor,how are you with needles”she asks softly as she looks over at Bev,”I’m alright,they make me nervous”I murmur softly as she motions her over to me,and she comes over and sits beside me. She takes my hand in hers,and rubs my palm as the nurse gets the needle ready.”Just look at me Stanny,it’ll be over soon”she murmurs as I nod,I’m just tired and done at this point.

I look at her,and before I know it,it’s done,a little pinch,and a burning sensation,then it’s done,just like that. She hangs the bag,pain medicine,then she moves to throw her supplies away. “I’m all done for now,try to get some rest honey,the doctor will be here soon”she murmurs as she puts my injured arm on a pillow,which makes it feel a little better.”OK”I murmur sleepily,meds already kicking in,taking away some of the pain. Before I know it the nurse is gone,leaving me and Bev,she still sits on the bed with me,stroking my hand. “Get some sleep alright,I’ll be here”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair,it’s weird having her be gentle with me,but she’s gentle with any of us if we’re hurt,or just when we need it. Before I know it I’m out like a light,tired from the events of the day,and worried a little bit about how mom and dad are going to react when they get back and find I’ve broken my wrist,they won’t be happy I know that.


End file.
